Soulmates: Oukoku Kyouou
by Cassie Metallium
Summary: ~*CHAPTER 3 UP!*~ Soulmates SEQUEL! YxY, RxB, KxJ! They thought the adventure was over. But they're about to go on the adventure of their lives when Jou's future kid comes to warn them of his death...and to bring them to another world.
1. The Girl From the Future

Author's Notes: Yes, believe it or not. This is ACTUALLY the sequel to my pride and joy- Soulmates!!!! DUNDUNDUNDUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances around*  
  
Bakura: *off to the side, leaning against the doorframe* And you let her continue this, why?  
  
Rouji: She wouldn't stop pestering me.  
  
Bakura: *Scoffs* Hikaris.  
  
Ryou and Cassie: HEY!!!! Yami-chan, that was mean!!  
  
Cassie: Neways, just thought I'd let ya'll know that you can reach me at my two new e-mails (I will not be checking the old one), cassie_metallium@yahoo.com or dragonlady_kaie@bellsouth.net !!! Oh, and the title of this new series, Oukoku Kyouou, means Kingdom Hearts. *begins to laugh maniacally* And I think some of you may guess why!!! Bwuahah!!!! Oh, and here's the Warning/Disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own every single person in here, uh-huh. That's why I have to write this and post it on the internet instead of actually drawing it and putting it on the show. Oh yeah, lemme tell ya.  
  
Warning: SLASH/YAOI/SHONEN-AI!!! I dun care what the hell you call it, male/male pairings ahead!!! If you don't like that, get the fuck outta here!! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows and hot dogs, in order to provide countless hours of amusement for me and my fans. Oh, and my muses.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jounouchi/Seto Kaiba (WHOOHOO!! I've gotten more into that pairing lately...)  
  
Review answers:  
  
Dark Lady Setsuna- I'm glad!!! I'm also glad I've FINALLY got this up!!  
  
IrishJade- Er...sorry I took so long...  
  
Firedraygon97- YES!! Damn them!!! *is a proud member of the Put NC-17 Back On FF.Net Petition*  
  
AngelHideki- *hugs back* You're welcome!!! Thank you for reviewing so much!! I hope this sequel satisfies you!  
  
IrishJade- *snickers* That's only because I've posted Soulmates up before - THREE TIMES I MIGHT ADD!!! *glowers at FF.N*  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon- Yup. It's sad. And ya know what? It's because someone read my fic and decided to report the lemon to FF.Net. Is it just me, or do any of you suspect Grr...??? Oo; Well, Resident Evil CAN be funny. Especially cause the main character was the only one who survived. That's just funny. I'd be like, oh shit I'm screwed. Ugh, The Ring. I saw death omens for two weeks after that. And, wouldn't cha know, the moment I get home, I go upstairs to go to the bathroom, come back downstairs, a chair is sitting in the middle of the hallway facing me, and not ten feet away is a mirror on the wall JUST LIKE the one in the movie. I was, like, frozen on the spot. Rouji-kun had to come and move me. Oh, God. Don't EVEN get started on the laser decapitation thing. That was the only thing in there that I REALLY, REALLY hated. And, wouldn't ya know, I go over to my friend Aisha's house, we watch RE, and then the next morning I wake up to none other than the sounds of the laser scene. I was SO ready to unleash Bakura on her. .;;  
  
Bunnychan- *grins* Glad ya like it!!! It *is* rather funny, though, especially chapter 4. Gods, what was I ON when I wrote that?!?!  
  
Rouji: Sugar, remember?  
  
Cassie: Heh, oh yeah.  
  
Bunnychan- YAY!!! FINALLY someone who guessed *the look* right!!! Wheeeee!! This chapter is dedicated to you!!!! ^_^ Eh, Bunnychan, anou, you need to actually *join* my group in order to see the Files. And I think I did send the two chappies to ya...if I didn't, please remind me. I'm such an idiot sometimes. ^^;;  
  
Yami Tenshi- Thank you for your uplifting words!!! And don't worry, nobody gets me down!! Er, for long neways...  
  
Yami ChaosGem- I'm glad!!! Wheee!!! I'm on your Favorites list!! WHOOHOO!!! *dances*  
  
Gin Ryu-chan- Yup, yup, yup!! Soulmates is back up and running! OMG!! I'm SO sorry that happened to you! ACK!! That would totally suck... Yes, you did mention actually. :)  
  
M i D i wOLF- *grins* Yup!! HAPPY!!! *still dancing* I'm proud to inform all of you that the idea for Faia to suggest bringing them back, and then Yami going NO!, was ALL my idea!!! ^__^ The idea with Yugi cracking the windows was my friend Hailey's idea, and I'm very grateful to her for giving it to me. And you know what the really funny thing is? She didn't even know it was for a slashy fic!! Whoohoo! Go slash!  
  
Fires of Hell- Eh!? *looks back* *snorts with laughter* Oops. Er, gomen ne. Don't get me wrong, I love Gundam Wing. Especially slashy pairings like Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Heero/Quatre (DON'T ASK!! I don't why either...Oo; ). RELENA MUST DIE!!! SO MUST KOTORI FROM X!!!! I KNOW OF PEOPLE WITH STREP THROAT THAT CAN SCREAM BETTER THAN KOTORI!!!! O_O;;;  
  
Destiny- That makes two of us. :)~ *lol*  
  
chimera- Oh yeah. I forgot about the whole Ryou-Frodo thingy. *raotflmao* And now, Jou likes Seto!!! Wheeeeee!!  
  
Bakura: Geez, woman, what are you ON!?!?!?  
  
Cassie: *blinks for a moment* Nothing, actually. I have an empty stomach. *a sudden growl from said stomach rocks whole house* OO;;;;;; *major sweatdrop* Eh, heh. ^^;; Maybe I should eat?  
  
Rouji: Yeah, I think so. Oo;;;;  
  
dark elf- Ravioli and spaghetti rule!!! ^___^ Yay!!! I'm happy you like it!  
  
never underestimate the power of a dark clown- Oro? Oo;; You like it, then you don't?? Cassie is confused? Oo; ORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??!?  
  
Ranma Higurashi- Whee! Cool name!! O_O WOAH!! Lots and lots of capital letters!! X_x;; Yes!!! DMG must be Xell-kun's twin!!! :) Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!?!?!?! I ordered the Slayers TRY Box Set for a REALLY, REALLY low price on Amazon.com!!! It's 100-something in stores, and I got it for about $41.44!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Life is wonderful, life is wonderful!!!!  
  
Xelloss: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs, screaming, into the horizon*  
  
Filia: *chases after him* NAMAGOMI!!!!  
  
Cassie: *snick* *snort* *lmao* They make the cutest couple.  
  
Ranma Higurashi- (continued) You know, I never thought I'd like it, but Xelloss/Zelgadis coupling has it's appeal too. Oo; Ooo, it IS possible?! Wai!! *doesn't know why that's a good thing, but oh well* That's ok!!! I've done that too!! *avoids the guys in black coming to arrest her* AWWWWWWWWWW!!! HE PROPOSED!?!?!?!?! *glomps Xelloss* Why didn't you tell me!!?!??! *great big puppy eyes of doom* Doushite!?!? (Why!?!?) EEEEEEEEEK!!!! You have mp3s of him singing Otome no Inori, Give a Reason, and Breeze!!?! WAI!!! Send it to me!!! PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Two liters of Mountain Dew!?!?!? O_O I want some!! Anyway, please send me those mp3s at my e- mail, cassie_metallium@yahoo.com OR dragonlady_kaie@bellsouth.net .  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Oukoku Kyouou  
  
Chapter One: Girl From the Future  
  
"That was one helluva ride," Jounouchi stated out of nowhere. The whole gang was gathered in Ryou and Bakura's living room, sipping at their sodas half-heartedly. It was only yesterday that the whole incident at the Realm of Mochidzuki happened, and most of them had gathered just to make sure it wasn't all a dream. Ryou and Bakura had no doubts about it being real, especially because there was a distinct dull ache in Ryou's backside whenever he moved. He blushed, remembering.  
  
"I for one am glad it happened," Ryou announced, snuggling up against his yami's chest. Bakura smiled tenderly down at him.  
  
"Me too, koi."  
  
Ryou blushed redder while Jounouchi and Honda roared with laughter.  
  
"We know what they did!!" Jou declared, sniggering. Bakura shot him a murderous glare.  
  
"Urusei, bakayaro!" (Shut up, bastard!) he snarled, but the last word was kind of affectionate. Bakura considered all of the people gathered his friends. They had all helped him out so much, especially Yami, though the old Bakura probably wouldn't have liked being in the Pharaoh's debt. But, without Yami and Yugi, Bakura would not have this angel in his lap.  
  
Jou grinned at him. "Just stating the obvious for those of us more mentally challenged."  
  
Bakura bristled. "Are you saying that I'm crazy?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"They're coming to take me away, hoho, haha, heehee, to the Funny Farm, where-"  
  
"Oh, don't start," Anzu interjected, groaning. "I don't need that song running through my head all day."  
  
They all laughed, and then a comfortable silence fell upon the group. Eventually, though, thoughts of the unknown began to creep into their minds.  
  
"What now?" Yugi wondered aloud suddenly, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Whatever happened to Yuumei? And Doragon? And Faia? D'you think we'll see them again?"  
  
"Well, for one," Yami answered, his deep voice ringing out in the silence, "Faia and Doragon are probably still in the Realm of Mochidzuki. Yuumei, however..."  
  
"...is right here!!"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sound of Yuumei's voice. A blazing light filled the room, and a figure emerged, wearing a greenish robe. Her hair, like spun gold, fell in waves over her shoulders, cascading down her back to brush against two wings. On one side, in which her skin was lighter, there was an angel wing. On the other, in which her skin and robe was darker, there was a leathery bat wing, black as the midnight sky. She was the living embodiment of the Change of Heart card.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jou yelped, startled. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Yuumei glared at him, pouting. "I'm not allowed to visit my friends?"  
  
Bakura's eyebrow twitched. "I'm thankful that you made me nicer to everyone, but it'll be a while before we forget the trouble you caused us."  
  
Yuumei only pouted more. "You don't like me?"  
  
"Of course we do," Anzu spoke up, glaring momentarily at Bakura. If Yuumei's darker half was coached out of hiding, there was no telling what problems could arise. Yuumei beamed at Anzu's statement, her whole face lighting up.  
  
"Yay!!" She plopped down in mid-air, sitting Indian-style. To any that looked through the window right now, they would be extremely unnerved to see such a creature suspended in the air.  
  
"As much as I'm sure you'd love to talk our ears off," Yami commented dryly. "There is usually more to your spur-of-the-moment visits than you'd have people knowing."  
  
Yuumei grimaced. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." She sighed. "Ah, well, I guess it can't be helped."  
  
She swiveled around to peer down at Jounouchi. "Tell me, Jou-kun, do you have a daughter?"  
  
Jounouchi blushed. "NO!!"  
  
Yuumei didn't giggle like she normally would, which sparked worry in Yami. Yuumei seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Are you attracted to any males?"  
  
Jou became angry to hide his embarrassment. "Hey, what's the deal!?! What does this have to do with your visit?!"  
  
"Everything, Jounouchi Katsuya," Yuumei snapped, her voice deepening with age and wisdom as she narrowed her eyes at Jounouchi's tone. "Now, are you or are you not?!"  
  
"Yes," Jou muttered, looking down so his bangs shielded his face from anyone's shocked gaze. And stare they did. Who knew Jounouchi was gay?  
  
"Who?" Yuumei inquired sharply. Jounouchi finally looked up, fixing a murderous glare upon the Duel Monsters card spirit.  
  
"None of your business," Jou snarled, venom dripping from his voice. In a flash, Yuumei was standing in front of him, glaring and yelling into his face.  
  
"It is if the universe's safety depends on it!!"  
  
Everyone in the room stood in horror and shock. Jou looked like he was waging an internal war with himself. Finally, it seemed the angry side of him lost, and Jou submitted. He muttered in Yuumei's ear. Yuumei let out a huge sigh of relief, and then she was all smiles and cheerfulness again.  
  
"Then we have nothing to worry about!!!"  
  
Everyone facevaulted at the sudden change. Change of heart indeed.  
  
Yuumei gasped at some invisible watch. "Gotta go!! It's almost time for the fun to begin!"  
  
The light blazed once more, and then the spirit of the Change of Heart card was gone. Jou voiced what everyone else wanted to say as they all sat back down.  
  
"What the fuck," he said, "was that all about? I swear, she gets weirder and weirder every day."  
  
Yami was looking thoughtful. "I wonder what she meant, though. What could possibly happen next?"  
  
He paled suddenly, and looked at Bakura. "You don't think Xarinya-"  
  
"No, it's impossible!" Bakura erupted, eyes wide. He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's possible...not likely, but..."  
  
"Um, guys? We're still in the room, ya know," Anzu interrupted. Yami and Bakura looked at her for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"Sorry," they apologized.  
  
"Who's Xarinya?" Jou demanded, looking from one to the other. Yami cleared his throat, pursing his lips in thought for a moment.  
  
"Well..." he answered slowly. "I really shouldn't tell you guys."  
  
Bakura scoffed. "Oh, please. Yugi and Ryou already know about their past lives, what's the hurt in telling everyone else about their own?"  
  
Yami glared at him for a moment, frowning. "Very well," he answered reluctantly.  
  
Everyone sat forward in their seats, eagerly awaiting the tale.  
  
"Back in Egypt, as you all know, I was the Pharaoh, and Bakura was a tomb robber. But what you don't know, is what each of you were. Seto Kaiba was my trusted High Priest, Jou-kun was my right-hand man, but also my best friend, as he still is to me and Yugi, for which I am very thankful," Yami paused to grin at Jounouchi, who was smiling back. "And Honda and Anzu helped me with political decisions."  
  
"Oh, get on with it, Pharaoh," Bakura frowned. Yami stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm getting there. Anyway, there was a girl that I was attracted to and wanted to be my queen." Yami paused to hug Yugi tighter to him, reminding the boy that only Yugi held his heart now. "Her name was Xarinya. She looks kind of like Jounouchi, actually. Same hair color and eyes. Well...I was not the only one who wanted Xarinya for myself. Kaiba also wanted to wed her."  
  
"And the plot thickens," Anzu muttered. Yami chuckled.  
  
"Indeed. Kaiba and I broke out in a fight one day not long after, because I saw him and Xarinya kissing. That was the day after Xarinya and I had decided to be together."  
  
Yugi squeezed Yami's hand sympathetically. Bakura's eyes clouded over for a second as he remembered the incident that had sparked so much trouble for him and Ryou. Ryou seemed to sense this, for he placed a tender kiss on Bakura's lips.  
  
::That's over, love. We're together now,:: Ryou said in Bakura's mind through their link. Bakura smiled softly.  
  
::You're right. But maybe we should reaffirm that for ourselves tonight in our room, ne?:: Bakura inquired, mischief and desire warring in his eyes. Ryou blushed, nodded slightly, and then cleared his throat, focusing on Yami as the former Pharaoh began to speak again. (Who wants the lemon? *grins*)  
  
"Anyway, after our fight, in a rage, I exiled Kaiba and had Xarinya confined to her room. Months later, my servants informed me that she was carrying Kaiba's child. I was so angry that I failed to notice that Kaiba had come back, with an army, Malik as his general. My lands were under attack before I knew what was happening. Kaiba took Xarinya for himself and then he and Malik killed me. Right before I died, however, I overheard Kaiba saying something about becoming Pharaoh, using Duel Monsters for his armies, and having Malik as his High Priest. In a last desperate attempt to save my kingdom, I uttered the spell that sealed certain people into the Millennium Items. I was sealed in the Puzzle, obviously, Malik and Kaiba in the Rod, Pegasus -oh yeah, he was the slave master-, in the Eye, Isis -still Malik's sister, but also my High Priestess- in the Necklace, and later, when Bakura tried to rob my pyramid, he was sealed inside the Ring. I don't know about the other two items." (Aha, now you all know just who was hurting Bakura in the past- IT WAS PEGASS!!!! Er...Pegasus, I mean. Really, I did. *snicker*)  
  
"Xarinya was sealed into one of them," a new voice intoned. Everyone jumped three feet into the air. Once more, light filled the room, but it was blue this time. Another girl emerged from within the light, only this time, the light did not leave, it merely remained and gave the girl a bluish aura. She had blonde hair like Yuumei, only more like Jounouchi's shade, but she had ice blue eyes, unlike Jou. (Can anyone guess just *who* she got her eyes from? MWUAHAH!!)  
  
"Who are you?" Honda demanded. The girl smiled at them.  
  
"I am Mirai K...just Mirai for now, I guess. I am here to warn you all of the future, which is where I come from."  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down here," Jounouchi interrupted, waving his hands slightly. "What wrong with the future?"  
  
"You are murdered. That is what's wrong, Otou-san."  
  
Jounouchi's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He peered around the girl to stare at Yami. "D'you suppose *this* is what Yuumei meant?"  
  
Mirai stared at him. "You know Yuumei already?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked for a moment.  
  
"Already?" Anzu wondered out loud. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well," Mirai replied thoughtfully. "If you all already know Yuumei, that means I don't have much time, and neither do all of you. I must already be alive in this time. I am the daughter of Jounouchi Katsuya and- "  
  
"WOAH!! Hold up, I'm still a virgin!!" Jou erupted. He shot a glare at Honda, who was sniggering. The girl merely smiled at him.  
  
"Not yet. In the future, you will have me for a daughter, though I'm not blood-related. You adopted me when you married my other daddy."  
  
Jounouchi blushed. "Other...daddy...?"  
  
"JOU!!!" Yugi suddenly burst out, running to him and leaping upon him. "You never told me you were gay!"  
  
"I didn't know until a while ago," Jou muttered, avoiding the smaller boy's gaze. Mirai seemed distressed.  
  
"If you already have realized that you have feelings for my other dad, then we really don't have much time!! Everyone, you must help me!"  
  
"How can we help?" Ryou demanded immediately.  
  
"I am not going to reveal my biological father, because my daddies need to work out their feelings for one another on their own. In my time, my fathers, and all of you, are killed by some bad people because they want to use me to open the 'Door' and ensue chaos upon the worlds. I need all of you to come here, so you can stop this from happening."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "'Door'?" he quoted. "Worlds? What the hell?"  
  
Anzu swiped at him. "Watch your language in the presence of your future daughter!!"  
  
Jou stuck his tongue out at her. "If we succeed, she shouldn't remember any of it. Duh."  
  
Mirai clasped her hands together in relief. "So you'll help me?!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"We'll do it," Jounouchi replied. "Anything for my future child."  
  
Everyone's eyebrows raised at that last remark. Jou had never seemed the type to be fatherly and protective over his child.  
  
Mirai bowed. "Thank you so very much. We don't have much time, so I can't really explain anything. I'll just have to take you straight where you need to be."  
  
They were all enveloped in the same blue light, and then they knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Wheeeeee!!!!! How was that? I hope I didn't disappoint some of you!! Yes, I know it's short, but I sure love it anyway!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Yami Cassie/Rouji: Oo;; And she hasn't even eaten anything yet...  
  
Cassie: ^^;; This is what happens when you wake up earlier than normal on a Sunday and you can't go back to sleep because of a nightmare. *grumbles about stupid slashy horror movie nightmare in which she was the only survivor on this bus, and everyone else got limbs and heads chopped off*  
  
Rouji: *comforts aibou with a hug*  
  
Cassie: Read & Review, minna!! Na no da! :) (Terry will get that, along with fans of Ryuichi Sakuma from Gravitation)  
  
Oh, and by the way, this chapter WAS rewritten, because a certain reviewer let me know just how horrible and rushed the original chapter was. X_X;;; I'm such a baka when I get hyper. 


	2. In Another World With Kaiba!

Author's Notes: Geez, that was quick, ne? Please send me e-mails if you have a problem or you don't like something at cassie_metallium@yahoo.com OR dragonlady_kaie@bellsouth.net . Flames will be used to provide countless hours of amusement for me and my fans. If there are lemons, go to my group instead to see them because I dun wanna get kicked off of FF.Net again!  
  
Disclaimer: Only things I own in this story are Yuumei, Faia, Xarinya, and Mirai Kaiba. Yes, I said Kaiba is Mirai's last name. Squaresoft and Yu-Gi- Oh characters are not mine.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, oh, and more SLASH.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Jounouchi/Kaiba  
  
Review Answers:  
  
Goddess of Anime- ACK!! You haven't read Soulmates?!?! ;_; But then you won't understand what Ryou and Bakura went through for Bakura to be nice now...but I'm still glad you like it!! I'm not sure whether I do or not... o.o;;  
  
Ranma Higurashi- *wails* The site won't let me!!! I went, but my 'Save Target As...' option won't show up!!! Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee send it to me via e- mail?!?!?! :( *pout* No, actually, I don't have a problem with capitals. Only Kami knows how many I use when I'm hyper. Oo;  
  
Fire-Angel- I'll bet you have a pretty good guess too!! -.-;; I didn't exactly make it a mystery for my reviewers like other people can. I've never really been able to do that. ^^;;  
  
Dark Lady Setsuna- I'm glad!!! :):):)  
  
Ani-Coolgirl- Sequels ARE fun!!! ^__^ Especially new pairings thrust upon my muses. *evil grin*  
  
Yami Princess- I know too!! MWUAHAHAH!!! *they both laugh evilly together*  
  
All Muses: O__________________________O  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon- Woo. Long review. WAI!! *blinks for a moment* Did I do that? *looks* OMG!!!! I'M SUCH A BAKA!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *mutters* I can agree with you there.  
  
Yami: *snigger*  
  
Cassie: *twitch* Ohhhhhhh~h Filiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa~a...  
  
Bakura and Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away from mace-sama wielding Ryuuzoku*  
  
Cassie: I am *so* good. *cocky Lestat-like smirk*  
  
Rouji: Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to smirk round here.  
  
Cassie: Oh well. I'm borrowing it. :P After all, I own this body. You just share it.  
  
Rouji: *sulk*  
  
Cassie: But I still love you.  
  
Rouji: ^_^  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon- Er, yeah, forgot about answering for a second there. Iyaaa~a!!! I've seen a ghost before!! I was really young, and my parents were in the car. It was really funny cause I only ever waved to people that my parents could see. I would wave and go "hiii!!" whenever someone would pass by or we would drive past people. Then, one day, we were driving past a cemetery, and I waved at one point and said "hi!"...my parents were really freaked out. ^_^; DUDE!!! I LOVE Gravitation!! I burned a Gravitation CD for myself, with all my fav Gravitation songs, mostly Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper stuff. Oh, dude, screw buying them, I can send you the mpeg/avi files through e-mail if you want. Or I could upload them to my site (if I ever finally get it up...). I have episodes 1 thru 10!! And I'm downloading 11 thru 13 as soon as possible!! *hopes she won't get arrested now that she'd admitted to that* EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! The manga is coming out soon!?!?!?!??! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around, shrieking in delight* Gravitation is, like, my fav yaoi anime ever!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flambé, Master of Pyromaniacy- Yes, I just recently read through right before I checked my reviews and I realized that it literally SUCKED. I know I can do so much better. I was just excited cause I finally had an idea for the sequel my fans have been bugging me for. And what's worse about it is that there were no scene changes, so it's obviously rather jumbled and screwed up if someone thought there were. :( *is bonking herself on the head* You're right, I can do so much better. In fact, I just re-wrote the first chapter and it is already up. That's okay, I'm glad I finally got constructive criticism, unlike what that crazy "Grr..." person said for Soulmates. Oooo, would you please go read Soulmates and tell me in either review or e-mail if I could do better on certain parts??? I like your reviews, they invoke serious thinking on my part. ^.^ dragonlady_kaie@bellsouth.net is where you can reach me. Or cassie_metallium@yahoo.com if you want.  
  
To Tomomi-chan: I would love for you to be my beta-reader, but there's a lil' problem! When I changed my Yahoo ID, I lost your e-mail address, so now I dunno where to send you my chapters! Oh, and just which 'ceres' ID are you talking about? There are, like, 15. O.o;  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Oukoku Kyouou  
  
Chapter Two: In Another World...With Kaiba?!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"Unnggggh," Jounouchi moaned, grimacing at the dull ache in his body. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Exactly what I want to know," a deep, calm voice answered his question. Jounouchi sat bolt upright, eyes wide.  
  
"Kaiba!?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Yes, mutt?"  
  
Jou snarled at him, an eyebrow twitching in controlled anger. "Watch it, bakayaro."  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed at his insult. "You wanna start something here?"  
  
"What if I do?!" Jou challenged, eyes also narrowed. Kaiba chuckled, standing.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have the time to indulge in time-wasting activities with you. And you don't have the time either. It seems we're in another world."  
  
Jounouchi leapt to his feet, a little too quickly. "WHAT- uuuggggh."  
  
Kaiba barely had time to catch him as he swayed and nearly fell over. Jou shook his head to clear his dizziness.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered, standing up straight. He looked around. They were on a beach, and as Jou looked around, he saw unfamiliar star formations. They beach they were standing on seemed to be abandoned, with woods behind them, and no inhabitants or buildings as far as he could see. "Yeah, you're right. We *are* in another world."  
  
They both realized simultaneously that Kaiba's hands were still on him, and they jerked away hastily.  
  
"Damnit!!" Jou suddenly cursed, remembering his friends. "YUGI!!! YAMI!!! GUYS!!!"  
  
He ran towards the ocean before Kaiba could stop him. Kaiba went after him, cursing at the mutt's unpredictability. And then he smacked right into the boy as Jou stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"Jounouchi?" he inquired when he saw the boy staring. He looked up, and followed Jou's gaze to find that a girl was standing in the water, gazing at them. She had shoulder-length golden-brown hair, and an intriguing eye color that kept alternating between icy blue and warm grass- green depending on how the light hit it. (*blinks for a moment* Wait a minute. She looks like me!! O_O How did _that_ happen!?!?! Rouji: There's just one difference, though. She doesn't have curly hair. Cassie: Hey, you're right.)  
  
"Mirai-san?" Jou called, taking a step towards the girl. Kaiba froze. Mirai? That was the name of...  
  
A tsunami rose up behind the girl, and she stretched a hand out towards them, smiling mysteriously. An invitation to the unknown.  
  
"Look out!!!" Jou shrieked, beginning to run towards her. Despite having only met the girl today, he felt oddly protective of her. As if he really were her father. He made a mental note to do some serious soul- searching later as to why he felt attached to someone who only said they were his child.  
  
"JOUNOUCHI!!!" Kaiba shouted, bolting after the blonde before he could stop himself. The tsunami caved in on them, along with Mirai, and when they opened their eyes again they saw that Mirai was still holding her hand out towards them. Jounouchi struggled to grab her hand, fighting against the ocean, but the current shoved him against Kaiba, and they were both swept away.  
  
Eventually, they hit solid ground, and there was no more water, only air. Both young men gasped for air, and Kaiba helped Jounouchi stand up once they were both calm enough to move.  
  
"What was that?" Jou gasped, holding onto Kaiba for support as he regained his breath. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"I dunno," he replied honestly. He then inquired hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer, "Who's Mirai?"  
  
"She says she's my future daughter."  
  
Kaiba froze, eyeing him in shock. His heartbeat stopped for a split- second before resuming casually. "A-And you believe her?"  
  
Jou scowled. "I always believe my gut instincts. They're always right, even if my gut *has* been punched a couple times."  
  
Kaiba laughed slightly. Jou stared at him for a moment. Kaiba...was laughing.? And at his joke, no less. Kaiba suddenly quieted, and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes. A voice broke the silence, and they looked around.  
  
So much to do, so little time...  
  
Take your time. Don't be afraid.  
  
The door is still shut.  
  
Now, step forward.  
  
Can you do it?  
  
Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at each other for a moment, and then they stepped forward. Jou cried out, clutching at his ankle just as three pillars shot out of the ground. Kaiba turned to Jou, ignoring the pillars for the moment.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded. Jounouchi winced.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle when the tsunami caved in."  
  
Kaiba nodded, and then suddenly Jounouchi found himself up in Kaiba's arms.  
  
"What are you doing!?!?!" he yelped, blushing. He tried to ignore the other pains besides his ankle, given to him by a certain family member...  
  
"Not letting your foot get hurt more than it is," Kaiba replied simply. He frowned mentally. Jounouchi was way too light, especially for one of his size and age. Something wasn't quite right. Just as he was about to ask Jounouchi about it, the voice spoke once more.  
  
Power sleeps within you.  
  
If you give it form...  
  
It will give you strength.  
  
Choose well.  
  
Then Kaiba decided to look at their surroundings. On one pillar was a sword, on another a shield, and on the other a magic staff. He raised an eyebrow before choosing the magic staff. He was a mage in his past life in Egypt, after all.  
  
The power of the mystic.  
  
Inner strength.  
  
A staff of wonder and ruin.  
  
Is this the power you seek?  
  
"Yes."  
  
The voice was silent, so Kaiba looked at Jou. Jou blinked up at him, and then looked around. There was another magic staff in the pillar Kaiba had just come from. Jounouchi pointed at the sword, and Kaiba maneuvered over to that particular pillar so Jou could pick the blade up.  
  
The power of the warrior.  
  
Invincible courage.  
  
A sword of terrible destruction.  
  
Is this the power you seek?  
  
Jou nodded. "Yup."  
  
Your paths are set.  
  
Their weapons disappeared.  
  
Now, what will you give up in exchange?  
  
Jou and Kaiba shared a questioning look. They both shrugged, and Kaiba made his way to the pillar with a shield on it.  
  
The power of the guardian.  
  
Kindness to aid friends.  
  
A shield to repel all.  
  
Is this the power you give up?  
  
"I never had it," Kaiba muttered. Jounouchi's gaze jerked towards him questioningly.  
  
You've chosen the power of the mystic.  
  
You've given up the power of the guardian.  
  
Is this the form you choose?  
  
"Yes," Kaiba replied.  
  
Once more, the voice was silent, so Kaiba let Jounouchi pick up the magic staff.  
  
The power of the mystic-  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with it," Jounouchi snapped. The voice was silent for a moment, before asking, Is this the power you give up?  
  
Jou rolled his eyes. 'Duh!' he thought before saying, "Yes."  
  
The weapons disappeared once more, and then the floor shattered around them. They fell, but landed softly onto the next platform. Before either of them could begin to comprehend, the voice spoke once more as their weapons reappeared.  
  
You've gained the power to fight.  
  
Use this power to protect yourself and others.  
  
Two small, black monsters appeared, slithering towards them maliciously. (Actually, I rather thought they were kinda cute)  
  
"Ack! Put me down!!" Jou cried. Kaiba complied, and then Jou sliced the creature in half while Kaiba merely whacked his staff on top of the other Heartless's head. The two creatures disappeared. (By the way, Kaiba does not have that cheesy short staff with the Mickey Mouse ears on it. It's a longer one. Think of Chichiri's staff from Fushigi Yuugi. No, it does not have mouse ears on it. *shudder*)  
  
There will be times you have to fight.  
  
Keep your light burning strong.  
  
When they had destroyed all the Heartless that appeared, pools of darkness materialized around the floor they stood upon. Both of them frantically searched for an empty area, but it was no use. They were surrounded, with no way out. Their legs sank into the floor until they were both knee-deep, and then suddenly their whole bodies were wrapped in a dark liquid substance.  
  
"Kaiba!!" Jounouchi tried to call out and move towards where Kaiba had been last, but his body was sluggish. The portal was holding him down. Just as suddenly as it had begun, the substance was gone, and Jounouchi rested for a moment, breathing hard. Kaiba appeared over him.  
  
"You ok?" he inquired. Jou nodded, breathless.  
  
"Good," Kaiba said simply, before lifting Jounouchi once more into his arms. He silenced Jou's protests with a glare, and then walked through the door at the end of the platform, which was shining with white light.  
  
Hold on.  
  
They appeared once more on the beach they were in when this craziness first began.  
  
The door won't open just yet.  
  
First, tell me more about yourselves.  
  
Kaiba and Jounouchi looked around. Yugi and Yami were to their left, Ryou and Bakura and their right, and Honda and Anzu in front of them.  
  
"Guys!!" Jou cried joyfully, smiling widely. His smile faded when he saw that no one seemed to recognize him or Kaiba. "Eh...guys?"  
  
"What's most important to you?" Yugi inquired as Kaiba approached him, still holding Jounouchi. Kaiba stopped, looking just as confused as Jou.  
  
"Being number one, your friends and family, or your prized possessions?" Yami supplied. Jounouchi looked at Kaiba.  
  
They both simultaneously replied, "Friends and family."  
  
Yami and Yugi disappeared, and so they moved on to Honda and Anzu.  
  
"What do you want outta life?" Honda inquired.  
  
"To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?" Anzu supplied their choices. They both had to think on that one.  
  
"Uh...to be strong for Mokuba," Kaiba replied after a moment. Jounouchi thought a few moments longer.  
  
"All of them?" Jounouchi inquired timidly, looking sheepish. Anzu laughed slightly.  
  
"What for?" she replied.  
  
"Er...rare sights are cool, I've always liked broadening my horizons, and I've always wanted to be strong for those I care for."  
  
Anzu smiled at him before disappearing with Honda.  
  
Noble wishes.  
  
Jou blushed while Kaiba carried him over to Ryou and Bakura.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?" Ryou finished. Kaiba and Jou blinked for a moment.  
  
"Being indecisive, I guess," Jou replied.  
  
"Me too," Kaiba seconded. The two half-albinos disappeared as well.  
  
You both want friendship and family. One of you wants to be strong for the one he cares for, and the other wants all three choices for both his and others' gain. You are both afraid of being indecisive.  
  
Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.  
  
"So what the hell d'you suppose *that* means?" Jou mused. A pillar of light appeared around them. They both looked around wildly as their surroundings dissolved into nothingness, only the light remaining the same. They appeared on another platform, with stained glass as the floor.  
  
The closer you get to the light,  
  
The greater your shadow becomes.  
  
They both paled, and whirled around, just as their shadows reared up to form a humongous monster with a heart-shaped chunk missing from it's stomach. Kaiba began to back away, tightening his hold on Jou ever so slightly.  
  
But don't be afraid.  
  
And don't forget...  
  
"Screw the voice, run!" Jou shouted, and Kaiba turned and fled towards the stairs. Just as he reached them, the stairs disappeared. Startled, Kaiba lost his grip on Jou, and the boy began to fall, crying out.  
  
"NO!" Kaiba shouted, grabbing desperately at Jou. At the last moment, his hand snagged Jou's, and the boy hit the edge of the platform with the momentum. Jounouchi winced as his ankle collided. Kaiba hurled Jounouchi back up into his arms, and they both forgot about the humongous creature behind them for a moment.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Jou spoke softly, his chocolate eyes gazing up into Kaiba's icy blue ones. For a moment, a brief unearthly moment, Kaiba's eyes softened, and his graced Jou with a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Both of their eyes bugged out as an earth-shattering roar rang out from behind them. They both whirled around.  
  
"Something tells me he didn't like being ignored," Jou commented half- heartedly, not the least bit amused. He laughed nervously, looking around for a way out. Kaiba was debating rather un-characteristically if he should hold Jou on the pretense of trying to protect the teen.  
  
"Aw, fuck it," Kaiba snarled as the creature lunged, and he leaped on top of Jou, making them both roll away from the monstrous being. Jou barely had time to flinch from the ache in his foot before he suddenly realized that the both of them were being swallowed up by that sludgy darkness once more. It billowed around them, ensnaring them like the depths of a depression they couldn't hope to wake up from.  
  
"SHIT!!" Jou exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kaiba in a death grip. He half-expected, somewhere in the back of his mind, for Kaiba to pull away and start growling at him, but the CEO did no such thing. The brown-haired young man merely held him closer as both of their worlds blackened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!! I AM THE EVIL MISTRESS OF CLIFF- HANGERS!!!! HEAR ME ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!! ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Rouji: O__________________________________O OROOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cassie: *blinks* Hey, that's MY word.  
  
Rouji: No, it's Kenshin's.  
  
Cassie: .;; I borrowed it, gosh-darnit!!!! .  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Daijobu desu. (Oro? It's ok/alright)  
  
Cassie: There, see!?!?! Kenshin's COOL!! *glomps aforementioned samurai* *sticks tongue out at Rouji* Unlike SOMEONE I know. :|~  
  
Rouji: *twitch* And just what do you mean by that?! *twitch*  
  
Kenshin: Oro? *blink, blink* *sweatdrop* Anou, Cassie-chan, Sessha can't breathe de gozaru yo.  
  
Cassie: Ah, gomen ne. *loosens her hold on the former Battousai up a bit and sticks tongue out at Rouji once more* Stiff ol' ancient spirit.  
  
Rouji: *twitch, twitch* *leaps*  
  
Cassie and Kenshin at same time: O_O OROOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!? *both are tackled by said ancient spirit*  
  
Rouji: HAHAHAH!!! Now hear ME roar!! ROAR!! NARF-SNARF! Cookies for all!  
  
Bakura: O_O What are you BOTH on?!?  
  
Cassie and Rouji: *look at each other* Oro? *smiles at Bakura, identical peace signs flashing briefly* SLASH!! Slash is good for the soul!!!  
  
Rouji: *adds* And the yami.  
  
Bakura and all fellow Muses: *facevaults*  
  
Kenshin: @___@ Oroooo......  
  
Cassie: Ah, by the way, to Aisha/Jade, if you read this- Rouji beat the snot outta your yami at the Duel Monsters tournament at Comic Universe!!! My yami beat your yami!! Nyah! Mwuahah! ROAR!!  
  
Rouji: Oh, by the way, Leon...I seem to remember you saying something about how you were gonna wipe the smirk off my face when you had 2 Blue Eyes and 2 Summoned Skulls out on the field. *smirks* I believe that was right before I brought out my Waboku army, then my Dark Hole. Oh, and then MY Blue Eyes and Summoned Skull. In other words, I beat your ass into the ground with your own strategy. *Yami-like smirk* And if you try to hurt my aibou for me saying that to you, I will rip off all your appendages one by one, and that includes your third leg. *looks down meaningfully before looking back up*  
  
Cassie: Hhooohhhhh!!! *grimace* Yowch, Rouji-kun, easy on Leon before he comes over and tries to kill you. Er, us. Aisha, I think we need to give our yamis more cookies so they don't kill each other. Oo;; And us. Ne? 


	3. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long. Homework marathon. *glares at teachers*  
  
Disclaimer: *holds up contract proudly* I am the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Rouji: *cough* Aibou, that's fake.  
  
Cassie: *tears well up* Hontou ni?  
  
Yami: Yup.  
  
Yami Bakura: *nods*  
  
Cassie: *sniff* No fair...on to reviews!  
  
Seventh Sage - Yeah, it does, doesn't it? ~snicker~ Heh..."other dad". Muha! ^^ Actually, I would mind if you killed Xarinya, since I'm leaving that to either Kaiba or Yami. O.o; I think...  
  
Klonoa - Yes, this will be a lot like Kingdom Hearts, HOWEVER, I shall make them go to places OTHER than Disney places. Mwuahahah! The places they go to will be anime/manga/video game based.  
  
Shayarian Draakami - Glad you like! ^__^ And I love the name!  
  
Dark Lady Setsuna - I did e-mail you asking what you were confused about, didn't I? O.o; If I didn't, please let me know. I can be really dumb sometimes.  
  
Yami Bakura: ~cough~ Sometimes?  
  
Cassie: ~evil Yuy Death Glare/Aya's Shi-NE Glare~ You say something?  
  
Yami Bakura: ~whistles~ Nope...  
  
Cassie: You better hope so.  
  
KawaiiBlackMoon - ~laughs~ You're just as random as all my friends!! That's great...you'd fit right in with us in the mornings. We all gather around the one table and just be our insane, rambling, random selves. ^^ Oh, there's a problem with sending Gravvi stuff. GOMEN! My e-mail doesn't like big files, and Gravvi episodes are definitely big. You want me to write the Gravitation episodes like fics for ya? O.o; It might help...I've been thinking about doing that, plus, of course, lil' random thoughts that weren't included. Muha. If you dun want me to do that, just go to www.kazaa.com, download Kazaa, and start downloading Gravitation stuff. Especially the music, which is mostly done by Iceman. ~drools over Iceman~ Wha...they are SOOOO fine!  
  
Wingstar - ~laughs~ Alrighty, here ya go. Glad you like my fic so much!! ^__^  
  
Gin Ryu-chan - ~laughs~ That's what I was like when I started writing the first chapter. I had no idea what I was doing. I think my muses ran away with my fingers... o.o; but, anyway, once I was done, I was like, DUDE!! SEQUEL TO SOULMATES! Do I like KH? Dude, I love KH. It's, like, my favorite video game now. Ooooo, guess what, ya'll?!?!? THERE'S A SEQUEL TO FINAL FANTASY 10 AND IT'S COMING TO AMERICA!!! MWUAHAHAH!!  
  
Princess Strawberry - I love all my fics, so I'm not really sure which one I like better. I love this chapter, but overall Soulmates is my pride and joy! ^^  
  
Yami Princess - Now you know I can't do that. I can't spoil the chapter...but, yes, eventually, they all will meet up again. :P  
  
Iyasu - Yes, I am damned sure I'm the hikari. ~blinks, and grins evilly~ Though sometimes we kinda switch places. Muha. ~blushes at Yami Iyasu's praise~ Oh my. I feel really loved and special. Thanks you two!! ~huggles~  
  
Seventh Sage - ~cracks up with laughter~  
  
Moonnymph - I'll go read your story! Wheeeeeeeeee! ^__^  
  
Yami ChaosGem - Who cares if ya can't spell! It's the thought that counts, right?! ^^ Muha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you love my fics, and have fun with this chapter!!  
  
Blazesgirl - ~blushes at praise~ Wow...now I _really_ feel loved!! YAY! ~blinks, and then gets dead serious~ Being gay is not weird, I don't care who the fuck says it is, it's NOT. Some of my best friends are gay/lesbian/bisexual. I don't give a damn, cause they're like my family away from home. If I didn't have them, I don't know what I'd do. They've all helped me in my life. And it doesn't matter what your preference is, because you really damn well can't help who you fall in love with.  
  
Muses: ~in awe~ Wow...extremely strong opinion...  
  
Cassie: No shit, Sherlock. ~is tired of people being mean to her friends cause of their sexuality~  
  
Lain-Fujimiya-Tsukiyono - ~jaw drops~ Oh no you don't!! Give me back Shu- chan and Yuki-sama!! Or...I WON'T COMPLETE THIS STORY!!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Oh, and by the way, I love Ryu-chan the most. ~glomps Ryuichi and hides him from L-F-T~ My bish...  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Oukoku Kyouou  
  
Chapter Three: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"He's _still_ not awake?!"  
  
"No. He must've had a pretty nasty fall. You were out for a while too, you know, so I don't want any trash outta your mouth about this kid."  
  
"Trash, huh?"  
  
"Now, now, you two, play nice."  
  
"Stay outta this!"  
  
Jounouchi moaned, grimacing as he slowly became aware of sounds and vibrations all around him.  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to, you guys!"  
  
Jou's eyes fluttered open into two slits, and he gradually got used to the bright light. Opening his eyes all the way, he realized there were faces above him.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Jou shrieked, bolting upright into a sitting position. His head collided with something hard, and he yelped, along with whatever -er, whoever- he had hit. Jou rubbed fiercely at his head, wincing.  
  
"Jeez, watch it next time, mutt."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes popped open into a fuming glare. "Hey, who's the one who got us into this position?! YOU'RE the one who scared the shit outta me, having your face 5 inches from mine like that!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I should've known that'd be the thanks I'd get for ever daring to worry about you."  
  
Jou paused, blinking rapidly. "You were...worried...?"  
  
"Ne, ne, we're still in the room!!! Mou, such rude people are coming here these days!"  
  
"Rude?!" Jou inquired indignantly, looking around for the source of the voice. It was a girl with dark brown -almost black- hair that framed her face but didn't quite reach shoulder-length, a forest green halter top with blue straps made to look like belts, and a long yellow scarf. She also wore yellow shorts with a blue belt that hung limply around her waist, orange gloves, and orange shoes with faded white knee socks. There was a taller girl next to her, with long chestnut hair tied in the back with a red ribbon, and gentle green eyes. She wore a long, pink, sleeveless dress, two black ribbons for a choker, and brown tennis shoes.  
  
And, over in the corner of the doorway, stood a mysterious guy with long shoulder-length coppery-brown hair, and a scar starting at the top of his nose and coming down near his left eye (from Jou's perspective, it's the right eye). He wore black leather pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Eyeing the many belts that just hung around the guy's waist and the extremely small mini-belts that were latched onto the guy's right arm, Jounouchi surmised that this guy and Yami could trade fashion tips. There was one thing that especially stood out, though, and that was a lion head on top of a cross hanging from a silver chain around the guy's neck. The same emblem was on the sleeve of the guy's jacket.  
  
"W-Who are you people?" Jou questioned, staring around at them in surprise. The girl with the short brownish-black hair grinned at him cheerfully, flashing a peace sign at him.  
  
"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!" she announced happily, and then pointed to the girl with the pink dress. "That's my friend, Aerith Gainsborough. And the sulking, brooding guy over in the doorway there is, believe it or not, also my friend. His name's Leon."  
  
Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Leon...what?"  
  
"Leon" opened his eyes, revealing ice blue-gray eyes, and gave Jou a cold glare. With a weird shiver that traveled the length of his spine, Jounouchi recognized the glare as the same one Kaiba gave him all the time. Cold and unforgiving, with a spark of emotion behind them that was usually hidden. A deep, searing pain that the person in question refused to show to the world.  
  
"Just Leon," the brown-haired man replied monotonously. Jou shrugged.  
  
"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya," he winked at the girls. "But you can call me Jou. The bastard over there who lives to insult me is Seto Kaiba."  
  
They giggled together like schoolgirls while Kaiba glared menacingly at Jou, who merely grinned in response.  
  
"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful," Jou joked mockingly, melodramatically placing a hand on his chest and acting feminine. To Jou's immense surprise, Kaiba couldn't hold back a small smile as he chuckled. Confused and shocked, the blonde decided to think about Kaiba's odd behavior later.  
  
"Well, now that the interruptions are over, you can start by explaining why you two have the Keyblades," Leon commented.  
  
Both Kaiba and Jounouchi looked at each other, and then turned to stare at the gathered group of people.  
  
"The what?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"The Keyblades!" Yuffie repeated impatiently, as if they should know exactly what this meant. Kaiba and Jou just blinked at her until Leon left and then came back moments later with two weapons in his hands. He tossed them at the two otherworlders, who both caught them upon reflex. Jounouchi stared down at the key-shaped blade, and then glanced at Kaiba's weapon. It was a staff with a key-shaped blade at each end. Jou's eyebrows raised as he moved his stare to rest upon the three people.  
  
"And you think we were carrying this?" he inquired flatly. Leon rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well they _were_ clenched in your fists so tight we could barely get them off of you," he commented sarcastically. Jou's eyes narrowed into a glare. Aerith hastily stepped in between them.  
  
"Easy, easy, you guys. There's no need to be at each other's throats like this. Obviously, Leon, Jou-san and Kaiba-san have no clue how they got these blades. But, seeing as how they're from another world, we can only assume that they are the rightful Keyblade Masters."  
  
Jounouchi raised his eyebrows at Kaiba, who shrugged, just as confused.  
  
"We're still in the room, ya know," Jou commented. Aerith hastily bowed.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" she apologized politely. "The Keyblade Masters are the owners of the two Keyblades, which are the weapons to seal the worlds."  
  
Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed. "Worlds?"  
  
Jou frowned. "Mirai said something about that..." he mumbled. "What's with this thing called 'the Door', though?"  
  
All four whipped their heads around to stare at him. Jounouchi shrunk against the wall, eyes wide in question and confusion.  
  
"How do you know about the Door?" Leon demanded.  
  
"A girl named Mirai came to me and my friends, and-" Jou paused. "OH SHIT! I forgot! Have you guys seen two people with blonde, purple, and black hair, that are really short, and two people that have white hair and- "  
  
They all shook their heads. Kaiba sat down next to Jounouchi, whose shoulders had slumped, his bangs shielding his eyes. Kaiba placed a sympathetic hand on Jou's shoulder. Jounouchi once more found himself in his own world. A few weeks ago, he would have flinched away, hissing at Kaiba not to touch him. That was before Kaiba started to act like he actually cared about him.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~ (Oh, please. You know me. You know it'd come sooner or later.)  
  
Jounouchi stumbled through dark alleys and car-less streets, not caring where he was going, just as long as it was away from him. Jounouchi shivered, whimpering as the images came up unbidden in his mind once more, and he wrapped his arms around himself, wincing at the pain as he tried to walk normally. Feeling more tired and miserable than he'd ever felt in his life, Jou collapsed in front of a large fence. The name embedded on the sign attached to the wall he'd slumped against for support never registered in his mind until the owner of the name rounded a corner and saw him collapsed at the foot of the entrance to his house.  
  
"Jounouchi...?"  
  
Kaiba placed a gentle, comforting hand on Jou's head, but the boy jerked away, panting heavily from the effort. Staring, Kaiba began to become confused and irritated. He stood, sneering.  
  
"If you want to lie there all night in the cold instead of accepting be help, that's fine by me," Kaiba snarled, turning and striding to his front gate.  
  
"...m-matte..." (w-wait) a small voice finally gasped, and Kaiba paused, turning slightly.  
  
"You comin' or not?" Kaiba inquired after staring into the boy's eyes for what had to have been 20 minutes. Jounouchi nodded weakly, and used the wall to drag himself up from his position. Kaiba started forward to help him, but Jounouchi whimpered and flinched away from his hand, utter fear flashing momentarily in his chocolate eyes. The CEO paused, his brain putting the pieces together. His eyes widened, lips parting in shock. Reflexively, Kaiba's head jerked down to the ground, and he saw with horror that there was a small, dark blood red puddle gathering underneath where the blonde stood.  
  
"Oh, God," he mumbled. Jounouchi bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed. No one was supposed to know.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Kaiba had helped him out, letting him stay in his house while he recovered his strength. Also, Kaiba had taught him how to use self-defense martial arts. After that, Jounouchi had gone back to his father's house. When the news report showed up on TV that Jou's father was mysteriously killed -possible suicide-, Kaiba merely smirked. Even though they had become semi-friends, both reached an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to mention it again for a long, long time. They continued on much as they had, snapping at each other and generally acting as if they hated the other more than life itself. Though, slowly but surely, the façade was cracking. Soon it would shatter completely.  
  
"Jou...?" Kaiba's voice, unnaturally soft, broke through Jounouchi's thoughts, and he started, looking around.  
  
"What? Sorry, drifted off for a moment there."  
  
Yuffie smiled. "That's okay. I asked you if you two wanted a tour of the town. Perhaps you'd find your friends then."  
  
Jounouchi beamed. "That'd be great!"  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"Remind me never to go on another tour with you ever again," Kaiba commented to the blonde at his side, who had paused in his antics for the merest breadth of a second. Jounouchi grinned at him.  
  
"It's fascinating, though!" the blonde defended himself cheerfully. "You can't say you've ever been to another world before this, can you?"  
  
Kaiba just glared in silence. Jou laughed, following Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon into a bar. Kaiba sighed, and did the same. His eyes bugged out when he registered what he saw. People of all sizes, shapes, and colors littered the bar. Aerith, who had noticed his shocked look, smiled.  
  
"This is where those from other worlds come when the sadness becomes too much for them."  
  
"The sadness of what?" Kaiba inquired curiously. Aerith gave him a small, sorrowful smile.  
  
"Of losing their home, their planet, and their loved ones," she replied, only there was a deeper meaning. Aerith glanced over at Leon, and the CEO understood.  
  
"He lost a loved one, didn't he?" Kaiba questioned softly. Aerith nodded, sighing.  
  
"He loved her very, very much," she replied truthfully, watching Leon sit in a booth in a dark corner. Kaiba nodded before looking around the room once more. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was a large group of people with an even larger amount of food between them. Only three were actually eating, but, boy, did they eat. There was a short girl with long fiery hair and crimson eyes, a dumb-looking fellow with long blonde hair and an even longer sword, an extremely short girl with perky ebony hair and a pink-and-white outfit that made him want to gag. And, unless Kaiba's eyes were deceiving him, there was a man sipping coffee who had blue skin, elf ears, wiry lavender hair, and stones embedded into his skin. Not to mention, of course, the girl with a dragon tail and the guy with purple hair floating in the air beside her, taunting her and making faces. (Yes, it is the Slayers Try group, people!)  
  
Kaiba suddenly noticed that there was a group of people over on one side of the room who looked relatively normal. There was a girl with long blonde hair and an innocent yet sad look about her, and a guy with shoulder- length blonde hair beside her who personified the word badass. (MARS!) Jounouchi was no where to be found, however.  
  
"Hey, where's Jounou-" Kaiba stopped mid-sentence as the aforementioned teen popped up out of nowhere, latched onto his wrists, and started tugging him towards the dance floor.  
  
"C'mon, Kaiba, dance!" Jou cried jovially. A look of pure horror crossed the brown-haired boy's face.  
  
"Hell no," Kaiba replied, yanking his hands away. Jou pouted childishly, sticking out his bottom lip and making his eyes go wide in an innocent look. Kaiba groaned.  
  
"Not the puppy dog look," he moaned. Jou grinned evilly, breaking the spell.  
  
"Fine then, if you won't dance, then I will."  
  
'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Kaiba asked himself as Jounouchi disappeared from his side. He glanced around the room and saw a sign above the bar advertising a singing and dancing contest for money...er, munny.  
  
"Everyone!" someone boomed loudly, and the whole room went quiet, along with the music. "Here is the first contestant of tonight for our singing and dancing contest. His name is...Jounouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"He says he has a special song to sing for a very special friend," the announcer declared, handing the microphone over to the blonde. Jou flashed a grin at Kaiba, meeting his eyes mischievously.  
  
His heart sank. 'Oh, God.'  
  
"Yo, Kaiba-man, this one's for you! You need to learn to loosen up a little, and maybe this'll help!"  
  
An eyebrow raised as music started. Jou's hips began to sway as the teen made his way over to Kaiba while singing.  
  
"Under a lovers' sky,  
  
Gonna be with you,  
  
And no one's gonna be around...  
  
If you think that you won't fall,  
  
Well, just wait until...  
  
'Till the sun goes down...  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right,  
  
It will steal your heart tonight..."  
  
Jounouchi began to dance around him suggestively. Kaiba could feel himself blushing, but he just stood there, glaring evilly at the blonde.  
  
"You can try to resist,  
  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
  
Deep in the dark,  
  
You'll surrender your heart..."  
  
Here Jounouchi leaned in close, singing in his ear. Kaiba shivered slightly at the hot breath on his ear and neck.  
  
"But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight..."  
  
Jounouchi danced away, out of reach. Kaiba swallowed hard, feeling the heat in his cheeks migrating to other places.  
  
'Oh no you don't,' he thought. 'Stop that now, Kaiba.'  
  
"No, you can't fight it,  
  
It's gonna get to your heart...  
  
There's no escape from love...  
  
Was a gentle breeze,  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart...  
  
No matter what you think,  
  
It won't be too long,  
  
'Till you're in my arms..."  
  
Jou seductively wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist from behind, singing the next three lines next to his ear, hot breath stirring his shoulder- length brown locks of hair. (Oh, um, yeah, forgot to mention. Kaiba and Jou grew their hair out long. In my side-story elaborating on the flashback scene, this will be explained.)  
  
"Underneath the starlight - starlight,  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right,  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight."  
  
Jounouchi pulled away, and Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning in frustration.  
  
"You can try to resist,  
  
Try to hide from my kiss..." Jounouchi leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Kaiba's cheek before twirling away, dancing to the beat.  
  
"But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
  
Deep in the dark,  
  
You'll surrender your heart...  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
  
No, you can't fight it,  
  
No matter what you do,  
  
The night is gonna get to you!"  
  
Dimly, Kaiba could hear catcalls and whistles from those gathered in the bar, but all of his being was focused on the gorgeous angel in front of him that had collapsed upon his doorstep after falling from heaven and being violated.  
  
"Don't try,  
  
You're never gonna win...oh...  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight,  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right,  
  
It will steal your heart tonight...  
  
You can try to resist,  
  
Try to hide from my kiss...  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
  
Deep in the dark,  
  
You'll surrender your heart,  
  
But you know, but you know  
  
That you can't fight the moonlight...  
  
No, you can't fight it..."  
  
Jounouchi repeated the chorus, and ended with, "It's gonna get to your heart!"  
  
Not to mention he placed a brief kiss on Kaiba's lips, making the CEO tense, his eyes wide. Jounouchi grinned before turning to his cheering fans, bowing and lifting his hands into the air.  
  
Kaiba made a hasty retreat when no one was looking, and climbed his way onto the rooftop, taking deep, calming breaths.  
  
He swallowed. "Get a hold of yourself, Kaiba..." he muttered, trying to think of extremely non-arousing things. Once he had calmed down, he threw his head back, staring at the stars.  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Kaiba nearly fell off the roof in shock as Leon's deep voice rang out from behind him. He steadied himself before glaring at Leon.  
  
"What in the world makes you suggest something as stupid as that?! And don't sneak up on people. You scared the shit outta me."  
  
Leon smirked. "I made enough noise to wake a sleeping barn. And I can see it in your eyes. Plus, it takes one man in love to know another."  
  
Kaiba saw no point in denying any of what was just said. "Rinoa?"  
  
Leon frowned. "Aerith has been talking again. No, I love Rinoa-chan as a sister. No one knows of my love for my childhood rival, Seifer."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "We really do have a lot in common. Jounouchi is kind of like a second rival. He is a good friend of my rival in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Oh...uh...Duel Monsters is a card game we play in our world. It was real, once, with the monsters coming to life. Now it's just holograms...I think..." Kaiba suddenly doubted everything that he had dismissed because of its possible magical qualities. Leon nodded, coming to sit beside Kaiba.  
  
"When did you figure it out?"  
  
Kaiba was silent for a moment, thinking. "I dunno. I think it was...always there...I just...never took the time to acknowledge it. When something bad happened to Jou-kun, I took him into my house and helped him through it. We became really close, and I think that's when it finally hit me."  
  
Leon chuckled. "That happened to me too, in a way. It just builds and builds until it slaps you in the face and screams 'wake up'! Seifer and I used to be friends, but then this huge rivalry broke us apart. We'd fight almost every day. This scar on my face? That came from him. It hurt more inside than on the outside, and in a rage I dealt a matching scar on his face as well. It's the opposite direction from mine, though."  
  
Now, if Kaiba had known Leon for as long as Yuffie and Aerith, he would have been shocked that Leon had said so much, and been so open. But Leon saw a kind of mirror image of himself within Kaiba, and he vowed to help Kaiba and Jounouchi's relationship. There was silence for a long time.  
  
"Hey, you guys!! We came here to party, not to sit around stargazing!!" Jounouchi's voice suddenly came from the other end of the roof, startling the two brunettes out of their reverie.  
  
"Yeah!! Get up, ya lazy bums!" Yuffie added, her head popping up next to Jounouchi's. Kaiba and Leon chuckled slightly, standing and going over to their friends.  
  
'The only thing I can do is keep it quiet. If Jou is happy not knowing, then I'll be happy with knowing that,' Kaiba thought as he followed Leon off the roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Wowwww...I'm not very happy with that ending, though I think my reviewers will be, since it's not a cliffhanger. O.o; Anyway, as of now my Duo-muse is burnt out, so we're moving on to other stories. Don't expect another chapter for quite some time. ~bows~ Gomen.  
  
On a much lighter note, my Duo-muse may be burnt out with Eyes On Me, Reality Splits Apart, and Oukoku Kyouou, HOWEVER, he will be helping me with a side story to this, telling the full tale of Jounouchi being raped, and what Kaiba did to help. And also how they fell in love. ~grins~ 


End file.
